Gorgeous Nightmare
by FanfictionReaderAndWriter
Summary: As a Salem witch in Hogwarts, Catherine's job is really hard. Especially when Ron needs help to save Harry. But with a wrong decision, Catherine releases the young Voldemort. Plotted in Chamber of Secrets,while Harry was with Tom Riddle TomXOC
1. Chapter 1

"We'll be here by 2 , bye!"

One of my roommates, Laura shouted, leaving with the rest of her 'gang'. I looked up behind them and sighed._ Bitches, nothing else. _I thought and went back to my homework.

Okay, let's just take this from the beginning.

My name is Catherine Elizabeth Mary Victoria Ashkins. Long name, isn't it? Well, being the only child of two English History obsessed people gives you the honour of having the most famous queens' name.

As you can guess, I am a witch. Otherwise I wouldn't be here … Unlike the others, I am a bit different. My parents are entirely two different people. My mum, Daniela is from New England, U.S.A. And she's a Salem Witch.

And my father Michael … He is a typical English warlock. We used to live in U.S.A until I got an application letter from Hogwarts, saying that I should have gone the school before and it was dangerous for me to be learning _other spells. _They didn't exactly use these words, just a polite version of these.

You can call me half blood because of this. I inherited my mother's powers, that makes me a Salem Witch. But I also carry my father's blood and with that, I can also use the 'other type' of magic.

At the age of 13 I was sent here. It was hard for me first, I had never used a WAND in my entire life and the spells were too … Short and hard to remember. But I got used to it, and I was banned from using any Salem spells.

Let me give you a secret … I can control animals, humans, plants …. Any living thing! I don't know how, but I can read thoughts and control them. You can call it hypnotizing but I 'm not sure if it's the real name of it.

"CATHERINE!"

I snapped out of my thoughts with that voice and realized that someone had been knocking my door fiercely for a good 5 minutes. I looked at my watch; it was 10 p. m. We weren't allowed to go out at this time (Well, at least the ones who CARED about the rules weren't), so who could it possibly be?

I got my wand, just in case, and walked towards the door. I opened it, to find a little ginger boy looking at me.

It was Ron Weasley.

"Hello…Ron right?" I asked. "What are you doing at this time?"

"I need your help!" He shouted, pulling me out of my room. I stopped him.

"And why is that? You can't go out at this time, young man." I said. "How did you find me anyway?"

"H-harry told me!" He said taking a deep breathe. "Please, it's VERY important."

I sighed, looking at the boy. If he was talking about Harry Potter, _the Boy Who Lived, _then I had to help him. I had promised to Dumbledore to keep an eye on him. He was very important for Dumbledore.

"Okay, OKAY!" I said , letting him pull me to where Harry was.

"Are you leading me to the girls-" I stopped when we arrived. We were in the girls' bathroom but there was a huge gate opened in there.

"So Harry's-" But before I got the chance to finish it, Ron had already pushed me down.

While Ron was screaming, I was wresting with my skirt and my robe! I really HATE those skirts and that annoying robe so much.

We fell onto the ground and the first thing I noticed was the new blond professor, I guess he was Dark Arts' Professor. I still didn't understand how come he was a PROFESSOR in this school.

"Why is he here, fainted? And are we on a pi-"

"No time for these! Please just do something!" Ron shouted, interrupting me.

"Oh… But how am I supposed to remove _this?_" I asked pointing at the blocked gate.

"Can't you use a spell?" Ron asked.

"I don't know any spells about this!" I shouted angrily. Then an idea popped into my mind. If I could use my _own _spells…

"Kiddo, if you ever tell anyone about what I am going to do now, I will kill you." I threatened Ron. His green eyes got widened. He nodded quickly, but I knew he hadn't understood anything.

Okay so here we go…

I raised my hands, focusing on the stones in front of me. I wasn't quite if I could do this or not. I hadn't been practicing for a few years.

"_Aperire eos defectu ," _I said closing my eyes. Feeling the old magic in my system felt so good… Like I was flying.

"Wow!" I heard Ron's gasp and grinned.

"Now, do not enter inside. Let's see what I am capable of," I thought aloud. Ron nodded and sat onto ground.

"I'll be waiting, be careful," He said. I nodded and entered the Chamber of Secrets.

_Oh my… Amazing…_

These were the first things popped into my mind when I entered to the chamber. That, and how worry I was. I wasn't sure if I was counted as a half-blood or not. Well, I hope I wasn't because it would be my death.

That's when I heard the voices. Those voices belonged to Harry Potter and another boy. He was wearing a Slytherin robe.

While I was watching them, I couldn't help but wonder how Harry was living at that moment. I am not a Voldemort supporter, yet…

I guess the Slytherin was also thinking about the same.

"...A baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all the time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's power was destroyed!"He said,using his wand to see Harry's scar.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Harry asked,"Voldemort was after your time,"

Wait... What did he mean by that? After your time? That's when I realized that I had never seen that guy in my life.

"Voldemort...is...my past, present and future." And with that, he raised his wand writing somehing into the air.

He started writing his name in something which looked like... flames…

_Tom Marvolo Riddle... Where did I hear this name? _ I thought,raising my eyebrow.

Suddenly, the letters started changing their places. They were forming something else...

My eyes got widened when I saw it.

_I am Lord Voldemort..._

"You..." Harry said, with wide eyes."You are the Heir of Slytherin... Voldemort."

"You didn't think... I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name," He said. I lowered my gaze when I felt something on my leg,crawling.

It was a little black snake.

Now, I can be a Ravenclaw but still I adore snakes. I had a little snake called Berry when I was 6. Unfortunately I found her dead on the way to Hogwarts. A group of kids had killed my snake. But it seemed like no one really cared about it.

"Hello buddy," I whispered, lowering my hand. It crawled onto my arm and hissed at me. I am not a Parselmouth, but I was sure that the snake actually liked me.

Then, I heard a strange noise... Like a bird's.

I looked up to see Dumbledore's bird flying over me to reach Harry. It was carrying something, but I couldn't clearly see. With the snake on my arm, I continued to watch. I didn't know when could I appear, so I stayed quiet. But the snake bit me, but it didn't hurt. It was just to make me look at it.

"Please,I'm trying to focus on my mission," I whispered, rolling my eyes.

But then I heard Tom,speaking in Parselmouth and froze.

_I can't believe that I actually find that charming ,_ I thought,staring at them.

And The Basilisk appeared.

_I guess it's the time, _ I thought but before I could move, Harry started running towards me. Weird… When he came close enough, I pulled him and closed his mouth.

"Shh... It's me,genius," I whispered, "Catherine, from Ravenclaw,"

Harry looked at me wide eyed.

"Now, it seems that the little freaky snake over there wants to get you. Let's see what I can do... Look... Why don't you just-Wow…"

Dumbledore's bird re-appeared,and did the last thing I would ever expect. Attacked to the Basilisk. Well, to its eyes. But yet it was a good fighter. The bird didn't stop until the Basilisk was blind.

"The Basilisk may be blind, but he can still hear you!" Tom shouted.

"Run, and be quiet." I whispered. He nodded and started running while I was just watching them. I had a plan forming in my mind, I just had to see Basilisk clearly.

After a good 15 minutes, Harry appeared from a tunnel, and ran towards to a body. I guess it was Ginny Weasley. _Idiot boy, _ I thought.

But when Harry handled a sword and Basilisk appeared, I it's my time...

I stepped out of the darkness, still having the snake on my arm. Thank God Tom didn't see me. I closed my eyes, and focused on the Basilisk's mind. It was all...green. And red. Animals don't 'think', they just follow their emotions. These emotions are represented by colours.

And red symbolized 'murder'.

"Great," I mumbled,quickly reaching to where they were. But unfortunately Tom saw me and raised his wand.

"Who are you ?" He shouted.I couldn't help but chuckle at this weird situation. Then I cleared my throat.

"I am a girl who's going to save this little boy over there, young Voldemort."I said bitterly, taking out my wand.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked.

"With this,"I said, "Expelliarmus,"

I was sure that it wasn't going to work on Tom but yet his wand flew onto the ground. He looked at me.

"Go ahead," I said, "Get your wand,"

He stared at me, and slowly, he walked to get his wand. At that moment,I looked to the Basilisk.

"_Listen to me,Basilisk." _ I said softly,my eyes chaning into a green/yellowish colour, "_You don't want to harm Potter."_

__ Basilisk stopped, looking at me.

Then suddenly, I heard another hissing from Tom. He was telling somtehing I didn't understand but Basilisk didn't do anything.

"_You just want to... kill yourself." _ I whispered. _"Why don't you let the boy do it for you? I'm sure you will be pleased,"_

__ Tom was still hissing when Basilisk lowered his head and let Harry cut its head. Harry looked at me, sending a thankful smile before doing it.

When Harry walked towards us, I could see something was wrong. Then, he fell near Ginny, which caused Tom to laugh.

"I guess you only have a minute to live," Tom said, "And meet with your mudblood mother soon."

Harry's eyes fell on a black book which was on the ground. It was a diary. He looked at me, and plunged the tooth of Basilisk into the diary.

"What are you do-Stop No!" Tom shouted, but Harry had already done.

I could see that Tom was disappearing with every movement of Harry. But Harry didn't have any more power to do.

"RON!"I shouted when Harry sat next to Ginny 's body. "Come and get Harry and Ginny !" I shouted.

Ron started running towards us and grabbed Ginny's body. He helped Harry tok stand up and they walked out.

"But-" Harry started.

"I'll finish it," I said. He nodded and left with Ron.

I looked at Tom Riddle who was laying on the ground, his eyes closed. And next to him, was his diary. Ripped and torn.

I held the diary and started to examine it. Tom Riddle cleaned his throat.

"Just do it ," he whispered. I grinned and sat next to him.

"You thought I was a weak girl, didn't you? But, I am a nice person." I said. "_Reparo,"_

The diary was now in a better shape. So Tom Riddle was. He looked at himself, then to me and let out a humorless laugh.

"You little fool," He said. "Do you really think-"

"Oh shut up,"I said with a grin. "Evanesco,"

And the diary was gone, with Riddle. I smiled, it was my first duel and I had beaten the young Voldemort, with a wand and the other spells._I am really good at this, _I thought walking to the gate.

Then I saw the cover of the was sinking into the water.I quickly grabbed it and decided to keep. It was going tok be a reminder of this day.

I walked to my room. The girls hadn't come back yet. Of course they wouldn't.

I put the cover onto my bed, and walked into the bathroom. I really needed a long, hot shower after this tiring day.

I entered to my room, with a towel wrapped around me. But then I saw the last person I expected to see..

"Hello, Catherine."

It was Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes got widened at the sight in front of me,and I really wanted to laugh at that moment.I felt as if we were in a wicked comedy/drama reality programme from 1980'.The worst nightmare of all witches and warlocks,Voldemort,well his YOUNGER version was sitting on my bed,holding his diary's cover and grinning like a I mention that I was only being covered by a towel?

"Oh my,close your eyes!"Was the first thing got out of my mouth.(I'm not going to call him Tom,I'M not his friend or something).He might have been the young Voldemort,but he was also a seventeen year old and that was enough to make me feel worried...

Tom Riddle sighed,but closed his eyes ,at least he respected THAT._He's from 1940's,he must have been a gentleman or something..._ But of course,I had also read books and heard rumors about Voldemort and his 'affairs' when he was a young boy.

I quickly grabbed the first clothes I found,a white turtle neck sweater and baggy black trousers. Of course I had underwears.

I ran to my bathroom and got changed into them.I tied my hair as a high pony tail and sighed. _Here we go,_ I thought thinking about the 'problem' waiting for me outside. Maybe it was just a hallucination,maybe I was going to find my bed empty...

But I was wrong,as usual.

Tom Riddle was on my bed,reading one of my 'special' books,by special,I mean the ones which have Salem Spells..._He probably won't understand,_ I thought.

His hair was neatly made,even though 15 minutes ago he had been in a fight and he still had his Slytherin robe on him.I wondered how come he had his Slytherin robe on. He was holding his wand raised,like he was expecting me to attack.

And MY wand was on his lap.

"What are you doing here?"I asked,trying to keep my voice strong but it was hard.I'm not going to lie and tell that I was brave,like other characters or Harry Potter,I WAS scared,I mean...This was bloody Tom Riddle,VOLDEMORT sitting in front of me.

"To tell the truth,I have no idea,"Tom Riddle said,putting down the book."You have some interesting books...Latin,huh?"he asked sarcastically.I quickly grabbed the book out of his hands,and hid it.

"Do not change the topic,"I said,trying to change the topic._Irony,_ I thought."I need an explanation,"I demanded angrily.

"I don't like repeating myself,"Tom Riddle said,trying to calm down."I don't have any idea. When you had destroyed the diary,I thought I was going to be gone but suddenly,another channel was opened and I found myself on this bed."he said.

Then it hit me. It could have been because of the cover...Damn,I thought taking the cover from the bed,and staring at was so special about this cover?How could it open another channel to him and bring him back?

"Maybe it's because of this,"Tom Riddle said thoughtfully.

"Then I have to get rid of-"I started but suddenly,the cover was pulled away from me,,by magic.I looked at Tom Riddle to see him holding the sent me a wink,and opened the window ,no,no..."Say goodbye,"he said as I ran towards him.I jumped onto Tom Riddle,and knocked him down but he had already thrown the cover out of the window.

I sighed,and realised how uncomfortable the situation was.I was on top of Tom Riddle,who was smirking at me,his hands on my shoulders."It looks as if we are-"

I quickly got up,fixing my clothes."Okay then,you must go now."I said."If my roomates see you,it will be rather weird."I said,looking at him. He did no attempt to stand up or leave,I raised an eyebrow,was he really planning on staying?

"Yes,actually."Tom Riddle said,taking off his robe."I am a bit sleepy so,goodnights."He said,this time,he took off his sweater and he was now half naked.I turned away quickly,blushing. He had a fine,muscular I remembered he could be in my mind,I blocked my mind immediately.

"Get out,"I said,turning my face towards him.I didn't care if he was half naked or not,this was MY bedroom and last time I checked,I hadn't allowed him to stay ,I wanted him OUT,was he that idiot to understand?

"No,"He said simply,getting under the sheets,and idea popped into my mind,but I had to use my real powers,sorry Dumbledore...

I focused onto him,my eyes changing their colour.I could feel the blocks around his mind,they were strong,but not strong enough to keep me out.I destroyed the blocks without making an effort,and started giving him a horrible pain.

He looked at me wide eyes,before falling off the bed. He held his head,whimpering with pain.I chuckled,who knew I could torment to young Voldemort with my powers?

He was still on the ground,but I was being blocked away,he must have been a really good mind a good ten minutes,I was blocked away.

When Tom Riddle stood up,he had an angry face."How dare?"he asked,opening his mouth to cast the 'Crucio' but before he could,my door was opened. He quickly hid himself under the covers.

"You are early,"I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,we got caught."Laura said carelessly and they started to change their clothes.I looked at my bed,and caught Tom watching girls.I sighed,pervert...I threw one of my thick encyclopedias onto my 'bed' which caused Tom Riddle to whimper,but I covered it with a cough.

I took my nightgown,and got changed in the BATHROOM, without Tom Riddle's eyes on me. Being watched by Tom Riddle,young Voldemort...Ugh,disgusting.

I walked out of the bed to find girls asleep._Great,_ now I had to sleep in the SAME bed with Tom Riddle.I started sweating,I was worried. Come on,Tom Riddle was HOT,I mean he was really good looking and sleeping with him...Ew,since when I started talking like sluts?

I pushed the covers away,revealing Tom Riddle half naked.I blushed,looking down.

"Come to bed,lo-Ugh!"He whimpered,because I had hit his stomach with my elbow and got into the bed,pushing him away a bed was too small for two people.

"Shut up,and if I feel your hands on me-"

"What?What will you do?"Tom Riddle asked,leaning close to me and putting his hands around my waist,caressing.I tried to push away,but he was too strong."Goodnights,"he mumbled in a sleepy voice.

I gulped,shivering because of him."G-goodnights,"I mumbled back,drifting into a sleep.

It was the first time I had ever slept with a boy.

And that boy was Tom Marvolo Riddle...


End file.
